


The Invisible Man

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: Drabble for Draco's Den - Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini - Mistaken identity trope





	The Invisible Man

“Harry, is that you?” Blaise jumped at the soft, sleepy voice coming from a few feet away.  _ Just grab the cloak,  _ he reminded himself, forcing the panic down. He fumbled through the clothes, blindly searching for the slinky feel of the invisibility cloak.

“I heard you opening your chest. You’re supposed to be in bed.”  _ Of course Potter’s bloody chest would creak, and of course Ginny would be here.  _ After Potter slipped out of the house, he was supposed to be home free for at least an hour. An anonymous late night invitation with the promise of insider information about rogue death eaters worked like a charm on the fearless and reckless young auror.

“Harry! What’s going on?” Blaise heard the rustle of Ginny sitting upright in bed right as he grasped his prize. He threw the cloak on and disappeared right as the creak of the floorboards indicated his Ginny problem was escalating.

“Lumos!” There was a pause as Ginny looked where he was crouching at the foot of the bed. Blaise tried not to breathe. He began to back away towards the door but froze as a salacious smile spread across the spirited ginger’s face. “Are we playing the Invisible Man again? It’s not even my birthday…” Blaise stifled a snicker and then almost choked as she stripped off the long Quidditch jersey she was wearing in one motion, discarding it aggressively, along with her wand.

He stood as she moved blindly in his direction. He considered his options. The door was just a few feet away, but so was Ginny. Her hair was long and disheveled, and her figure had matured wonderfully from when he last saw her at Hogwarts.  _ Blood traitors shouldn’t look so alluring.  _ He stifled the thought. The world was different now. They could all just be people, and his body was reacting as any man would in the presence of a gorgeous, naked woman moving toward him with a distinctly sensual purpose. He grabbed her arms and spun her around, pressing himself against her.

“Nox,” Blaise uttered softly.

~~~~

Harry was drinking his morning tea and reading the Prophet as Ginny entered the kitchen, a distinct spring in her step. Her tea was sitting across from him and he gestured almost absentmindedly to warm it as she plopped down in her chair. He lowered his paper as he caught the mischievous grin she couldn’t help but keep flashing him.  _ Bloody hell,  _ he thought,  _ she knows I snuck out and now has devised something extra wicked as punishment. The bloody informant didn’t even show…  _

“Ginny, love, I know I said I was done taking risks-”

“Don’t stop.” She interrupted. “Risks are what keep life interesting. I know acclimating to a more normal life has been stressful. But sometimes…” Harry almost choked on his tea as he felt her foot sliding up the inside of his leg slowly, but purposefully, “It pays to go a little outside the box.” He tried to match her smile awkwardly, unsure how he managed to escape unscathed and unwilling to question it. 


End file.
